


Widoczne

by Acrimonia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Sad Ending, Sad Lavender, Sadness, Self-Harm, werewolf feels
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acrimonia/pseuds/Acrimonia
Summary: Każdy może zobaczyć, jak zniszczona jest Lavender. PTSD.Ostrzeżenie: samookaleczanie się, myśli i próby samobójcze.





	Widoczne

**Author's Note:**

> Tytuł oryginału: Visible [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11781812/1/Visible]  
> Autor: Felis Callida  
> Tłumacz: Acrimonia  
> Zgoda: jest  
> Fandom: Harry Potter  
> Paring/bohaterowie: Lavender  
> Liczba słów: 935  
> Beta: Rzan  
> A/N: Każdy może zobaczyć, jak zniszczona jest Lavender. PTSD.

— Jestem piękna — mówi Lavender do swojego lustrzanego odbicia.

Jest piękna.

Jest.

 

* * *

 

Była piękna, kiedyś.

 

* * *

 

Albo raczej słodka. Seksowna. Śliczna.

Słowo _piękna_ jest zarezerwowane dla ludzi, którzy nie tylko ładnie wyglądają, ale mają w sobie coś specjalnego. Ludzi takich jak Parvati Patil czy nawet Hermiona Granger. Jak Hermiona Granger, która uratowała jej życie. Prawdopodobnie. Tak przynajmniej mówią. Lavender nie pamięta, co się stało, nie pamięta nic poza okropnym bólem oraz tym, że było głośno. Pamięta też zęby. Krew. Nie płakała. Myślała. Nie ma pewności, co do tego, czego doświadczyła, a co jest jedynie niedorzecznością jej umysłu. Nie rozmawiała też o tym z Hermioną — wątpiła, że kiedykolwiek to zrobi.

Parvati próbuje ją do tego przekonać; by jej podziękowała, by wyszła do ludzi i z kimś porozmawiała, z kimkolwiek. Ale Lavender nie chce. Nie chce się z nikim widywać, a już zwłaszcza nie z kimś, kto znał ją przedtem. Nie z kimś, kto pamiętał śliczną, głupiutką, szczęśliwą Lavender.

 

* * *

 

Podnosi dłonie i rozdrapuje swoje rany na twarzy.

 

* * *

 

Uzdrowiciele wciąż powtarzają, by tego nie robiła.

„One — _blizny, to mają na myśli, ale nikt nie wypowiada tego słowa na głos_ — będą ledwo widoczne" — tak mówili jej na początku. To musiało być kłamstwem już wtedy, a przynajmniej wedle jej definicji słów „ledwo widoczne". Teraz te słowa są jeszcze mniej prawdziwe.

Chociaż, będąc sprawiedliwym, od dłuższego czasu nikt o tym nie wspomina. Większość ludzi nie mówi do niej zbyt wiele, ponieważ zazwyczaj im nie odpowiada. Nie lubi z nimi rozmawiać, bo wtedy patrzą na nią ze współczuciem i, jak podejrzewa, również zafascynowaniem oraz obrzydzeniem, którego nie potrafią dobrze ukryć. Nikt się do tego nie przyzna, nawet gdyby o to zapytała. Oczywiście, że nie, dlatego nie pyta.

 

* * *

 

To łatwiejsze, gdy używa się noża, i wydaje jej się, że bardziej higieniczne, ale Parvati zabrała je wszystkie z dala od niej. Podobnie jak i różdżkę. Będzie wściekła, kiedy przyjdzie do domu i zobaczy, co zrobiła, ale spróbuje tego nie pokazywać. Parvati jest uprzejma. Lavender chciałaby nie być traktowana jak dziecko, które nie może zostać samo w domu. Wszyscy tak robią, kiedy tylko ją zobaczą. I rozmawiają z nią inaczej. Bardziej uważają na to, co mówią. Tak jakby słowa mogłyby ją zranić.

Nie muszą się o to martwić.

Już jest zniszczona.

 

* * *

 

Niektórzy myślą, że słowa mogą zranić bardziej niż uraz fizyczny.

Mylą się.

 

* * *

 

Terapeuta pyta ją, dlaczego to robi i jak się wtedy czuje. Lavender go lubi, ale to mugol. Nie wie, że kiedy Lavender opowiada, że została zaatakowana przez potwora, to mówi dosłownie. Szczegóły nie mają takiego znaczenia.

 

* * *

 

Chwyta mały ręcznik i wyciera twarz. Śmierdzi. Lavender to nie przeszkadza.

 

* * *

 

Musi przestać, wie, że powinna.

I przestanie. Niedługo.

 

* * *

 

— Dokąd chcesz iść? Co chcesz robić? Musisz czasem gdzieś wyjść, Lavender. — Parvati mówi to codziennie. Chce dobrze.

Ale Lavender lubi otoczenie mieszkania.

Od zakończenia wojny pragnęła zostać uzdrowicielem, by upewnić się, że nikt nie poczuje się tak, jak ona teraz, ale nie ma odpowiednich OWTM-ów. Nigdy nie była zbyt zdolna.

Miała tylko wygląd.

 

* * *

 

Wie, że ten jedyny nóż, o którym zapomniała Parvati, jest w kuchennej szafce, ale nie rusza go. „Żadnych noży"— obiecała przecież to Parvati.

W końcu stało się to jedną z zasad w ich mieszkaniu.

Lavender się to nie podoba.

Wzdycha, przyciskając czoło do lustra.

Jej oddech powoduje, że na szkle pojawia się para.

W jednej chwili widzi siebie rozbijającą je o podłogę, a w drugiej zbiera jego fragmenty. Kilka dodatkowych blizn w rzeczywistości nie robi różnicy.

 

* * *

 

Bierze głęboki oddech. Zaciska powieki.

Parvati jej nigdy tego nie wybaczy.

Jej terapeuta pewnie się wkurzy. Rozczaruje. Nigdy tego nie mówi, ale ona może. Zawsze może to powiedzieć. Jest pewna, że nie powinna tego robić. Terapeuta nie ocenia, tak jej mówiono, i faktycznie nie osądza, ale Lavender nie wierzy jego słowom, nawet jeśli jest tak uprzejmą osobą. Jest przekonana, że uważa ją za słabą, że powinna po prostu przestać. Każdy myśli, że jest słaba, zawsze, że nie potrafi niczego zrobić dobrze, że potrzebuje, by się nią opiekować, że potrzebuje ludzi, by ją ratowali i powstrzymywali.

 

* * *

 

Zawsze ją o to obwiniali, ale to nie była ich, ale jej sprawa.

 

* * *

 

Potrzebuje świeżego powietrza. Musi uciec.

Kolejny głęboki wdech.

Pomyśl, zanim coś zrobisz. To ważne.

Czasami sądzi, że zaczyna wariować. Jeśli już nie oszalała.

Oddychaj. Powoli.

 

* * *

 

Każdy jej powtarza, że wszystko się w końcu ułoży, że się poprawi. Wie o tym. Ale teraz nic nie jest w porządku. To ją rani.

 

* * *

 

Ludzie będą się na nią gapić, jeśli wyjdzie. Nie dlatego, że będą pod wrażeniem, nie dlatego, że będzie wyglądać dobrze.

Dlatego, że jest zniszczona i teraz każdy może to zobaczyć. Nikt nie spojrzy na nią w sposób, w jaki robił to kiedyś; z podziwem, zazdrością i pożądaniem.

 

* * *

 

Lavender spogląda w oczy swojego odbicia. Wciąż są takie same. Nigdy ich szczególnie nie lubiła, zwykła myśleć o nich, jak o czymś zwyczajnym.

 

* * *

 

 _Jeśli właściwie użyje tuszu do rzęs i cieni do powiek_ , myśli, _moje oczy będą wyglądać całkiem nieźle_. Parvati jest lepsza w robieniu makijażu niż Lavender. Na pewno będzie chętna, by jej pomóc.

Lavender przygryza wargę, dopóki nie poczuje bólu. Parvati wyszła na rozmowę kwalifikacyjną, a później miała wstąpić do marketu, by zrobić zakupy. Prawdopodobnie będzie dopiero wieczorem.

Lavender zakłada buty. Teraz wyjdzie.

Kupi sobie trochę kosmetyków. Może nawet jakąś ładną sukienkę. Może nową różdżką. I buty, bo zaczyna się już ocieplać na zewnątrz.

 

* * *

 

Może nawet usiądzie twarzą do słońca, tak na chwilę. I wtedy zamknie oczy, nie będzie musiała oglądać grymasów u ludzi, którzy na nią spojrzą.

 

* * *

 

W momencie, gdy wychodzi z domu i idzie wzdłuż ulicy, ludzie się na nią gapią. Myśli, że może powinna była związać włosy.

 

* * *

 

Zaciska zęby. Następnym razem. 


End file.
